


wwehaboo

by pooty



Category: Avengers, Homestuck, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooty/pseuds/pooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry this was a dare of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	wwehaboo

[9:54:35 PM | Edited 9:54:46 PM] :}: hawkeye lovingly stroked eridans bulge , now dripping wetly onto his arrows. "i was going to use then, wwehaboo" he whispered


End file.
